


Sibling Bonding

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: The Next Generation Naughtiness series [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Cuddles, First Date, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Sisterly bonding, Slash, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: After Baylee and Mason finally came out to the rest of family, James gained the courage to admit his own feelings for a certain blonde. Now, James and Odin were coming up on their one year and he wanted to make it special for his love, Holden happy to help his brother out.





	1. Helping His Brother Out

**Author's Note:**

> Like with part one, all this is fake and not real.

Holden sighed happily as he tried to focus on his homework, but with a warm mouth wrapped around his aching cock, he was finding it very difficult. Holden moved his hand down under his desk and into a patch of dark hair, gripping it slightly. 

"James.." Holden whimpered, wiggling in his chair. 

James couldn't help but grin to himself as he continued to suck his brother off, so thankful Holden was willing to help him out so he wasn't so naive about sex and what to do. 

Ever since Baylee and Mason had finally told the family about their relationship, James somehow found the courage to tell Odin about his own, getting the shock of his life when the younger blonde admitted to wanting to same thing. It had taken Leigh and Howie a bit to get used to the idea of one of their sons being gay, but saw how happy James was with Odin and gave their blessings after a few months. 

Now, the two teens had almost a year under them and were being allowed to spend it together and alone with each other. James had rented a cabin in Tennessee for the weekend and couldn't wait to have Odin all to himself.  
James moved faster up and down his brother's cock knowing he was close, his own hand stroking his cock as it throbbed and filled. 

Holden whined and arched up, trying to stay quiet knowing their parents were just down the stairs. 

"James!" Holden cried out, biting his lip as his load sprayed into his brother's mouth, James happy to swallow. Holden's grip in James hair loosened as he came down from his high, panting hard and fast. James popped off, groaning softly as his own orgasm hit and covered his hand. 

Once Holden calmed down, he scooted his chair back so James could get up, both teens smiling at each other. 

"Thank you for helping me out these last couple of weeks, I know you're straight." 

Holden got up and smiled, giving his brother a gentle kiss. "You're welcome, I want you and Odin to have a good time together." 

James smiled and nodded, hugging his brother before pulling his pants back up and going to the bathroom to clean himself, Holden doing the same. Holden settled back down into his chair, smiling happily. He was more then willing to help his brother out anytime he needed it.


	2. An Amazing Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Odin were spending their first year anniversary together, enjoying their time together.

James shifted between legs watching for that familiar tuff of blonde hair come into view, he had gotten some looks of recognition but was left alone for the most part while he waited for Odin to get off the plane. He was so excited to have the entire weekend with his boyfriend and was thankful for the amazing parents they both had. 

Finally, James spotted Odin getting off his plane, the smile on his face never leaving as he headed towards the blonde. Odin looked up seeing his love walking towards him, his own pace speeding up.The two finally embraced each other after months apart, kissing one another not caring who stopped and stared. 

"I missed you so much." James said softly, panting slightly. 

Odin grinned softly and nodded. "I missed you too, I don't know how Baylee and Mason does this." 

James shook his head. "I don't either but just a couple more years and we can move closer to each other." 

Odin smiled happily before taking his love's hand and headed out, only bringing a carry on knowing they only were there for three days. James couldn't wait to show him the cabin he had rented out for them. They grabbed enough groceries for the weekend and headed towards the mountains. 

James opened the door, letting them in, taking the groceries in, grinning feeling Odin's arms wrap around him, pulling him against him. James couldn't help but let out a soft groan feeling Odin's cock pushed up against his ass. 

"Baby.." James whined softly. 

Odin buried his face into his love's hair, his arms tightening around James waist. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to jump you as soon as we got here. I've just been waiting for a year to get you alone, but it's been worth the wait." 

James whimpered feeling his own cock hardened, his hips pushing back against Odin almost on their own, getting a soft growl from the younger teen. James shook hearing the growl and soft lips on his neck, leaning his head back for Odin to have better access to his neck. 

"I love you so much." Odin rasped. 

"I love you too and so thankful I finally told you how I felt." James replied, whimpering softly. 

"I guess we both have Baylee and Mason to thank for that." 

James chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes we do." 

Odin turned James around, kissing the shorter teen lovingly, his hands moving up James arms, but taking his time and not rushing anything. James wrapped his hands into Odin's hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The two finally pulled away, panting hard and fast. 

"James.." 

"I want you." 

Odin groaned and pulled his boyfriend into the bedroom, closing and locking the door and the world out. Clothes slowly came off as hands moved over each others bodies, exploring one another for the first time. 

"Lay down for me baby." Odin nudged gently. 

James whimpered and nodded, laying down on his back, cock hard and throbbing. Odin couldn't help but groan seeing his boyfriend hard and waiting for him, it had been a long year, but here they were. 

Odin finally moved up onto the bed, kissing up James leg to his thigh, hearing the older teen whine. 

"Odin please..." James begged. 

Odin looked up, giving his own famous Carter half grin, moving his lips up to base of James cock, giving it a soft lick. 

"ODIN!" James arched up feeling Odin's tongue on the base. 

"You taste so good my love." Odin groaned. 

James tried to keep still for the blonde, but the warmness of Odin's tongue was making it hard. Odin slid his mouth down the full length of James cock, loving the feel of his boyfriend's cock inside his mouth. He moved up and down the base, licking the head and swiping the pre that had leaked up. James wiggled and whined feeling himself close. 

"Love, so close.." James warned. 

Odin sighed, his movements not stopping as James hands tighten in the blonde's hair, arching his hips, and shooting his load. 

"Odin!!" James cried, his thick seed shooting inside the other teen's mouth. 

Odin sighed happily, swallowing what he could before popping off once his love had gone soft. James looked down at his blonde love, panting and smiling. 

"That was amazing." 

Odin kissed his way up his lover's body, kissing him hard on the lips, grinding against him. 

"James please.." 

James gulped but nodded, remembering what he had done with Holden, pushing Odin down onto the bed, getting on top of him. James took his time exploring his love's body just as Odin had, loving the wiggles under him. 

James took Odin's cock in his mouth, moving up and down just as the blonde had, loving the whines and whimpers coming from above him. Before long, Odin was crying out his lover's name, shooting his load into his mouth. James sucked the blonde dry before popping off, both grinning at each other. 

"Come here baby." Odin making grabby hands. 

James quickly crawled into his arms, snuggling close. Both teens smiled happily at each other, caressing each others faces. 

"I love you so much and that was amazing." Odin sighed. 

"Yes it was and I love you as well." James answered happily. 

The next few days went fast for the lovers, neither wanting to let each other go. They had made love in the cabin so many times, but being together was better then anything. 

James sighed softly as he drove Odin the the airport, their hands intertwined with each other. 

"This weekend was amazing." Odin smiled. 

"Yes it was, it just went to fast." James sighed. 

"Hey, it'll be okay, we made it a year with the distance between us." 

James parked as they got out, holding each other close knowing Odin's flight would be leaving in a few hours. They couldn't wait to be closer to each other. 

"Happy Anniversary." Odin smiled. 

"Happy Anniversary my love." James replied. 

James watched until he couldn't see Odin's plane any longer, preparing himself for the long trip back home. The smile on his face never leaving even though there were tears in his eyes and the emptiness snuck its way back in knowing only Odin could fill it. It really had been an amazing weekend.


	3. True Beauty Beyond The Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava was determined to make Lyric look good for her first date, full of good intentions, not realizing those intentions would backfire on her.

"Avaaaa..." Lyric whined, causing her sister to giggle. 

"Oh it's not that bad." 

Lyric huffed as her sister got her hair finished all up, it was her baby sister's very first date and she took the opportunity to doll her sister all up. 

"Yeah but you know I hate this kind of stuff!" 

"Oh come on." Ava huffed. "It's your first date, you wanna make a good impression." 

"You don't care about that, you just want the practice." 

Ava couldn't help but grin softly to herself, she had decided she wanted to become a makeup artist and took every advantage to use her sister when she could. 

"Now you know that's not true, if it was I would just use Dad." Ava grinned. 

Lyric giggled softly. "Yes, Dad could never tell us no." 

Ava finished up, letting Lyric have one final look. 

"Okay sis, so it's not that bad." Lyric complimented. "You'll be an awesome stylist." 

Ava blushed but smiled. "Thanks Lyric, that means a lot to me." 

The two headed downstairs, Lyric blushing seeing her date, trying not to laugh as AJ gave the poor boy the "talk." Lyric rolled her eyes and pulled her date out the door before her Father scared the poor guy away. 

Ava giggled before heading back up to her room, cleaning her vanity before hopping into her bed, earbuds in her ears as she blocked out the world. 

Only about two hours had past when Ava was startled by her door quickly opening being greeted by a tear stained Lyric, her makeup had run down her face. Ave quickly took her buds out and ran to her sister. 

"Lyric, what happened?" Ava asked, going to her sister and helping her sit down. She got some wipes to clean the makeup off. 

Ava gave Lyric a chance to calm down, running to shut the door knowing their Father would be on the warpath if he was woke up and saw tears in his baby girl's eyes. 

Lyric sniffed and finally calmed down, looking at Ava. "He..he ran off with someone else during our date." 

Ava's eyes went red with anger. "What the fuck?" 

Lyric lowered her head and nodded. "He said that he didn't like girls who were trying to be something they weren't." 

Ava was flabbergasted by what her sister was telling her, a bit of guilt washing over her as well, being insistent on dolling her sister up when she knew full well Lyric was a tom boy. 

"I'm sorry sissy, I just wanted you to look pretty on your first date." Ava apologized. "I realize now that you are pretty in your own way." 

Lyric wiped her face and blew her nose with the tissue Ava had offered her. She looked at her sister before wrapping her arms around Ava. 

"It's not your fault and I don't blame you." Lyric said. "He's just a jerk." 

Ava snuggled her sister close to her, guilt still hitting her. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Lyric asked. 

Ava smiled and nodded. "Of course you can sis, go change." 

Lyric nodded and got up, disappearing a few minutes before coming back, shutting the door. She moved over to Ava's bed, crawling up into it and right into her sister's arms, snuggling close. 

Ava held her baby sister close, curling up around her. She played with Lyric's curls lovingly trying to calm her down. 

"I love you." Ava said softly. 

"I love you too sissy." Lyric replied, smiling up at her. 

The two sisters fell asleep in each others arms, trying to put the last few hours out of their minds knowing there would be plenty of other dates and Ava vowed to let Lyric's true beauty shine without hiding it behind the makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has supported this series and my want to break outside of the box. Until next time!


End file.
